Why Legolas Was Silent
by Team Sherlock and Watson
Summary: Legolas is not himself. He wont speak and he dosn't fight well. What could be wrong with him? Aragorn tries to find out and it proves to be the longest and hardest night of his life.
1. What's Wrong With Legolas

4

Why Legolas Was Silent.

Summary: Legolas the elf is not himself. He doesn't speak and he doesn't fight as well as he should. What could be wrong with him? Aragorn tries to find out and discovers it will be the longest and hardest night of his life. A missing scene from the first movie from the time they got caught in the avalanche on Mt. Cadaras and before they went into the mines of Moria. Thanks to all who reviewed my stories Tears, One Ring, Friends Forever, and Someday, they are greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings characters. This is another what-if story. What if the effects of Saruman's avalanche caused Legolas to become ill? Legolas and Aragorn are just friends in this one. Please read and review, no flames.

Chapter One: What's wrong with Legolas?

Aragorn was concerned, concerned and worried. Someone in the Fellowship was sick, and he knew it. Aragorn was a healer, and whenever one of the members of the Fellowship was sick or wounded he was always by their side. He quickly gazed over each companion to see which one could be ill. Gandalf was walking quietly and besides looking wet and tired, he seemed fine. Frodo was next, he looked a little pale but that was to be expected. He was the ring bearer, and Aragorn knew how the ring affected him. Sam was behind Frodo, and he seemed fine. In fact, he gave Aragorn a small smile. Aragorn nodded and gave him a smile back. Then came Merry and Pippin. They defiantly seemed all right because they were arguing over something. Whatever they were arguing about he didn't know. So he just sighed and rolled his eyes at the pair. Then there was Boromir. _Hmm, _he thought, _could it be him? _Boromir's eyes were staring ahead like they were fixed on some unknown goal. He looked tired and grumpy, but he was grumpy most of the time so Aragorn didn't worry. So finally it came down to Gimli the dwarf, and his dear friend Legolas, the elf. He noticed that Gimli was trying to have a conversation with Legolas.

"How is it elf, that when I walk on the snow I sink into it. But when you walk upon it you do not? Is that some kind of elven trick you do?" Legolas didn't answer him; he kept walking on with his eyes on the ground.

"What's the matter elf? Orc got your tongue?" Again Legolas didn't say anything. Aragorn noticed this. _This is strange, _he thought. Whenever the dwarf ever made a comment like that usually his friend shot back with one of his own. Could it be Legolas was the one that was ill? _That's silly; _he said to himself, _elves never get sick. _So he decided that he was just tired like everyone else. He made a decision that they should stop for the day and get some rest. Finally they found a large cave in the side of the mountain. With weary bodies the nine companions entered the cave. They were about to settle in for the day when a cry from Boromir startled them.

"Orcs, it's an ambush!" The Fellowship sprang into action, with Legolas fighting two orcs at the same time. He felled them both with two swift blows of his twin knives then ran over to Bormir, who was being overcome by one of the orcs. But to Aragorn's horror before the elf could get to the man an orc came out of nowhere and pounced on the young elf. Legolas landed hard on the ground and the air was knocked out of him. Aragorn hoped that his friend would struggle to get out of the orc's grasp but once again to his horror he noticed that Legolas didn't. He seemed so weak and helpless against the orc. Fearing that his friend was going to be killed, Aragorn rushed over and with a quick killing blow, stabbed the orc in the back. He then helped Legolas up and aided the other companions in finishing off the rest of the orcs. By the time the battle was over, Gimli was livid.

"Confound it elf! Why didn't you warn us that there was danger in these caves? Do you realize that we could have all been killed?" Legolas just looked at him with pain-filled eyes and walked away. Aragorn reprimanded the dwarf.

"Gimli, I am sure there is a reasonable explanation for this. We are all tired and weary. Just be thankful that Boromir did warn us just in time and that no one was killed." Gimli grunted and walked away. Aragorn sighed, sometimes the dwarf tries his patience but lately that seemed often. Aragorn's thoughts now turned to the matter of who was going to guard the camp while the others slept. Boromir said that he would go first, followed by Aragorn, Gimli, and finally Legolas. So then with weary bodies the Fellowship laid down to rest, besides Boromir, and soon every eye was closed and the cave was filled with the sound of a Fellowship at peace.

**What's wrong with Legolas? I'll reveal what's wrong in the second chapter. Don't worry, I won't kill him. I'll just be tormenting him mentally a little. Mwahahha!**


	2. Calm Before The Storm

5

Why Legolas Was Silent.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lord of the Rings characters.

Reviewer Responses:

XoGiggles: Yes I am evil. But this is only just the beginning for our young elf friend, it will not be pretty.

spiritstallionofthecimarro: Thanks! And believe me; things will get more interesting, poor Legolas and Aragorn.

SilverStar77: Well, what is wrong with Legolas is more than the common cold; it's something about his past.

IwishChan: I'm glad you feel sorry for our poor elven friend. Don't worry, this torture will not scar him for life, I hope. And yeah, Gimli was stupid for yelling at him. But don't worry; Legolas may get his revenge in the end.

Stephy: Thanks for the lovely review. And don't worry, part of what's wrong with Legolas will be revealed in this chapter.

Dec69: I know, I feel sorry for him too. He is ill, but also something from the past is haunting him too.

Keji: Well, you are right on both accounts. He has a cold, but it also has to do with something about his past too. Prepare to get some hankies for it will be sad.

Svana: Thanks for your review. It'll get more exciting, believe me.

Ivisigoth3: Oh believe me, I will torture him. Poor Legolas. ** Evil smile. **

LoanWolf99: I feel sorry for Legolas too. I hate to do what I'm going to do with him but I'll pull him through in one piece. I hope.

alexis: Thanks for your review.

Most of all I thank my Lord and Savior Jesus Christ. For He is the one who helps me in writing these stories. So without further ado, here is the second chapter.

Chapter Two The Calm before the Storm.

Boromir restlessly watched the Fellowship sleep. He knew that it wouldn't be long before he would be released from his guard duties and then Aragorn would take over. A cough broke his thoughts, and he looked to see where it was coming from. He saw that it came from the elf Legolas. He also noticed something strange about him. Normally the young elf slept with his eyes open, but this time he was sleeping with his eyes closed. Boromir didn't know much about elves, but what little he heard from Aragorn that elves very rarely slept with their eyes closed unless they had a fever, were poisoned, or injured. Another cough from the elf brought the man to the elf's side. He knelt down and put a hand on Legolas's brow. He noticed it was burning up with fever. Worried, he decided that the best thing to do was to wake Aragorn up. He hated to, but he didn't know what else to do. So he went over to Aragorn who was sitting up against one of cave's walls asleep. He gently shook the ranger so as not to startle him.

"Hmm?" the ranger mumbled.

"Aragorn, we have a problem. I heard Legolas coughing and I went to check on him. He is burning up with fever." Aragorn's face fell. So it was Legolas that was ill. A groan from Legolas brought him to his senses. He went over to his sick friend and knelt beside him.

"Legolas, my friend, what's wrong?" Suddenly Legolas made gasping noises and the ranger knew what was going to happen, Legolas was going to be sick. So Aragorn gently turned the elf on his side and waited until he was done. When it was over he turned Legolas back over.

"Well at least we know one thing that's wrong with him." Said Boromir dryly. Aragorn wiped his friend's mouth off. Then he asked him again, "Can you tell me what else could be wrong?" But Legolas just looked at him with pain-filled eyes.

"Legolas, please don't be stubborn," he pleaded, "Tell me what's wrong." Legolas gave him a look that clearly said, _Look stupid human, I am not being stubborn. I am trying to tell you what is wrong but you are not letting me tell you._ Aragorn sighed; this was going to be a long night. Aragorn went to gently touch the elf's throat. But Legolas quickly grabbed it and pushed it away. Aragorn frowned.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Boromir with concern.

"Well he seems to have nausea and his throat is causing him pain so that he can't talk." Now that Aragorn knew what the problem was of why Legolas wasn't answering him he tried another tactic.

"Legolas, I'm going to ask you some questions. Shake your head for no and nod for yes. Do you understand me?' Legolas nodded his head.

"Do you hurt anywhere?" Legolas nodded.

"Does you head hurt?" Legolas nodded again.

"Does you whole body hurt?" again Legolas nodded. He then shivered.

"Are you cold my friend?" Legolas nodded yes. Aragorn took off his cloak and covered his friend up with it.

"Boromir put some more sticks in fire. I am going to get some herbs and try my best to heal him." Aragorn got his pack and took out the necessary herbs and plants that he needed. Soon the cave was filled with the sweet scent of medicinal herbs and plants. Aragorn first made the fever-reducing tea and administered it to his sick friend. Legolas slowly drank the tea, letting the warmth steal over him. Then he gave Legolas some nausea reducing tea. At first it worked well, but then after it was drank, it came back up again. Aragorn knew that if Legolas didn't get any of the medicine his stomach would not settle, so he tried again, letting it go down slowly this time. Legolas gagged a little but the second time it stayed down. Aragorn sighed a sigh of relief, now all that was needed was some rest. He took some athales plant and burned it in the fire, hoping that it ease Legolas's pain and lull him to sleep. But alas it was not be. For suddenly Legolas started to whimper and thrash about. Aragorn put a comforting hand on his friend's forehead.

"Shh, melon nin. I am here, do not be afraid." But Legolas didn't hear him. His eyes were wide in fear and he still kept thrashing around. Aragorn then caught something that Legolas was murmuring.

"No, no, you can't be dead. Please come back to me. Don't leave me!" Aragorn's heart was breaking; whatever Legolas was dreaming about it couldn't be good. When Legolas started crying, Aragorn put Legolas's head in his lap trying to sooth him with comforting words.

"I'm not dead melon nin. Whatever has happened it is over now. Do not weep anymore. Let my words comfort you and heal your body and spirit." The fever in Legolas's body raged higher, and Legolas whimpered in distress. Aragorn grew frightened, what if the medicine didn't work. _No, _he thought, _I am hope. I can not give up. _Legolas started to murmur again.

"No, no, you will not take me.! Leave me, leave me!" Caringly Aragorn brushed his friend's sweat-drenched hair from his face.

"You are safe melon nin. There is no danger here. Let my words and Valar's power come over you and heal you." At first Legolas started to cry again, but after a few more comforting words and of Aragorn putting a cool cloth on his burning face and body, Legolas started to relax and fall into a deep sleep. Sighing, a shaky sigh of relief, Aragorn decided to try to get some sleep himself, thinking that the worse was over. But little did Aragorn know that this was just the calm before the storm, and he would soon be in a battle for his dear friend's life.


	3. Demons Of The Past

7

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or it's characters. Sob! 

Author's note: So as not to confuse anyone, this chapter is basically a nightmare that Legolas is having. Remember that in the second chapter Legolas was murmuring about someone dying? Well this is what he was dreaming about. And I changed the rating of the story to Teen because of this chapter. Please read and review, no flames.

Chapter Three: Demons of the Past.

_Legolas and his older brother Amrod rode quietly through the snow. They were on patrol of the borders of Mirkwood, making sure that there were no enemies there and that everything was safe. Legolas quietly took in everything that was around him. It was so quite and peaceful in Mirkwood around this time of year. The snow and ice on the trees made them look like crystal statues when they sparkled in the sunlight. Legolas took a quick breath of the cold air. It refreshed him and the smell of the trees comforted him. The sound of rushing water greeted his ears and it was a welcome sound. Many a time he and his brother came to this river to swim when the weather got hot. But now he is older, Legolas thought, and things have changed. Suddenly the sound of Amrod's voice broke his thoughts._

_"Brother, we will stop here to rest awhile and let the horses drink." Legolas nodded and dismounted off of his horse. He then led his horse to the water to drink. His brother was sitting on log, quietly signing to himself. Legolas remembered the song, their mother had sang it to them many times, and he remembered the last time he had heard it. It was the day before his mother died. The song was so beautiful hearing it from his brother. He always thought that his brother was like their mother in some ways. He was always caring and protective of Legolas, quick to anger if someone tried to hurt him. After the song was over it stilled echoed over the trees, like the very sky itself was singing that same song. That haunting moment brought tears to his eyes. Hearing his brother crying, Amrod called his brother over to his side._

_"Come here little brother, and let me comfort you." Legolas sat next to Amrod and put his head on his shoulder. Legolas cried some more. Amrod put a comforting arm around him and brushed the hair out of his face._

_"Shh, brother do not cry. Remember that she has not truly left us. Her spirit is watching over us every day." Legolas slowly stopped crying and looked into his brother's emerald green eyes. Those green eyes, he had never seen another elf with eyes as green as his brother's. And how powerful they were, yet also filled with compassion. When you look into those eyes, you never forget them, and they instantly comforted him._

_"Isn't the snow beautiful brother?" Amrod nodded. He also loved this time of year. He remembered how when Legolas was younger when they would play in the snow and make snowballs and snow angels. But now he was older, and had to take on the duties of being the crown prince of Mirkwood. He suddenly noticed that his brother was not beside him. Panicked, he called out his name._

_"Legolas!" there was no answer. He looked around; his younger brother's horse was still there so Amrod knew that he couldn't have gone far. So where could he be? He thought. Desperately he called out again._

_"Legolas." Nothing, just absolute and eerie silence. Then what liked seemed like it came for nowhere a snowball hit him in the head. The sound of his brother's laughter reached his ears. He found his brother in the one of the trees next to him._

_"You'll pay for that brother." He said playfully. He then made the biggest snowball he could make. He then aimed it at the spot where he last saw his brother. His aim was true._

_"Ouch, that hurt Amrod." Then the woods were silent again. Amrod tensed. Was his brother hurt? Did he throw the snowball a little too hard and knocked him out the tree. He was about to call out his name for the third time that day when suddenly Legolas jumped out of the tree and pounced on him. He landed hard on the ground, which temporarily knocked the breath out of him. When he got his breath back he wrestled Legolas onto his back._

_"What were you trying to do brother, kill me?" he said laughing. Legolas laughed and a wicked smile crossed his face. _

_"No, but brother, that was mild compared to what I am going to do now." And before Amrod could do anything Legolas took a handful of snow and rubbed into his older brother's hair._

_"You scoundrel you." And soon it became an all out wrestling match between Legolas and Amrod, their laughter ringing through the trees. But little did Legolas know that soon his laughter would turn into cries of mourning and grief. Legolas was close to winning the match when suddenly Amrod stopped. Legolas noticed the look of fear on his brother's face._

_"What is it brother?" he asked with concern, hoping that he didn't hurt his brother. Amrod put a finger to his lips, telling his brother to be quite for a minute. _

_"Don't you feel it?" said Amrod. _

_"What?" asked Legolas._

_"There is a presence of evil around us. I can feel it." Legolas stood still, hoping he could feel the exact same thing. He felt nothing._

_"You mind must be playing tricks on you brother, I don't feel anything." _

_"My mind isn't playing tricks on me." He said sarcastically. "I did feel an evil presence in the air. I fear it may be more than one though." Legolas was about to tell his brother that maybe the cold air was affecting his brain when suddenly his horse squealed in fright. At first he didn't see anything until he saw a strange mist rise off of the river. Any other time he would have thought that this was regular mist, but this mist was different. It seemed alive, pulsing and breathing with every move it made. Legolas had never seen anything like this in his life and it frightened him. _

_"They are ice demons." Said Amrod._

_"Ice demons? But I thought father said that most of them were destroyed years ago?"_

_"Yes that is true, but it seems that some have escaped. Beware my brother, for they can disappear and reappear without warning. Suddenly right before the two brother's eyes, the mist turned into a pack of wolves, their icy blue eyes seeming to bore holes into them. Amrod drew his sword._

_"Do not use your bow and arrows, brother, for they are useless against them." Legolas drew his twin knives. His brother had given him those knives when he had come of age, and they were his prized treasure. One of the wolves growled, crouching as if ready to pounce. Amrod killed the wolf with one quick stroke of his sword and quickly went to the next wolf. Legolas was fighting two wolves at a time. The first wolf he had no trouble in killing. But the second wolf seemed like it didn't want to die. Even after Legolas stabbed him a couple of times the wolf did not fall, in fact it grew angrier, icy blue foam dripping from his fangs. Suddenly to Legolas's horror the ice demon wolf turned away from him and pounced on Amrod, his sharp icy fangs piercing his older brother's slender neck. _

_"Amrod no!" cried Legolas. He ran over to his brother and cut his sword into the foul demon's neck, killing him instantly. The demon's grip on Amrod lessened and Amrod fell limply to the ground. Legolas knelt beside his still brother, hoping to find a pulse. He found one but it was very weak._

_"Legolas," croaked Amrod._

_"Please don't speak brother. Save your strength." _

_"I feel so cold." He said and he shivered to add affect. Legolas took off his cloak and wrapped it around his brother._

_"Don't worry brother, I'll get you home. And ada will heal you, I know he can." Amrod coughed and gasped for breath, it was becoming a struggle for him to breathe._

_"Oh, Legolas what will happen to you? If I leave it will be just you and ada. What will happen to our family, what will become of our kingdom?"_

_"No brother, you can't die. Not like this. You and I were supposed to cross over the sea together with father when the time came. It will break father's heart." Amrod suddenly gasped when a pain like he never felt before shot through his entire body. He then felt the whole world darken around him and he knew that it was the end. Weakly he raised his hand to touch Legolas's face._

_"Legolas, tell ada I love him." And slowly the light faded in his emerald green eyes until it was no more. Amrod was dead. Legolas was brokenhearted._

_"No, no, you can't be dead. Please come back to me. Don't leave me!" But no answer came, no words of comfort or laughter from those still blue lips. Legolas collapsed onto his brother's body, weeping over his still chest, not caring that some of his brother's blood was staining his clothes red. It was the blood of his brother, the mark of his family, and now another one was taken from the circle of love._

_"Oh come back brother," he whimpered, "please come back. I cannot live without you. Ada cannot live without you. It will kill him brother. Please come back." When he realized it was no use, he wept like he never wept before. He lost his mother and now he lost his older brother, his only brother. He would have cried to he went to sleep when suddenly his horse screamed in fear again. More mist rose from the river and Legolas knew what would happen, more demons were coming. Determined not to die like his brother, he got on his horse and commanded it to run as fast as it could. He almost made it to the gates of Mirkwood when the mist changed into a wolf again. It pounced on the horse's haunches, causing it to squeal in pain. It threw Legolas on the ground and it knocked the air out of him. He tried to crawl away from the demon, all the while yelling in elvish, "No, no, you will not take me. Leave me, leave me!" But alas it was not to be, for the wolf killed his horse and then attacked him, sinking his teeth into his neck. Icy cold and pain entered his body, and Legolas could feel himself losing his grip on life. "Forgive me father." Where his last words, then everything went black._


	4. A Fading Light

Author's note: Sorry if I hadn't updated for awhile. But I have been busy working and hadn't been feeling good either.

**Aragorn: Hello, Elena. It is good to see you again.**

**Legolas: Yeah, we missed you so much.**

Me: Umm, Boromir, why is Sirius running around the room like crazy trying to catch his tail.

**Boromir: Because dum-dum Jack Sparrow gave him some chocolate.**

Me: What! Doesn't he know that chocolate is poisonous to dogs!

**Sirius Black: Badger, badger, badger, badger, badger. Mushroom, Mushroom.**

**Phantom of the Opera: Clearly it's not fazing him.**

**Captain Jack Sparrow; _sweat drops _Umm, Elena, why are giving me that I am going beat you to an inch of you life look?**

Me: Because Sirius will drive everyone crazy for almost 2 days until his hyper ness wears off.

**Sirius Black: _Singing off key. _How much is that doggie in the window? Woof, Woof! That one with the waggily tail?**

**Legolas: Oh brother!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lord of the Rings. Oh what a cruel world! Also I don't own the song Remember When It Rained by Josh Groban, somehow I thought the song fit the story. And when Aragorn sings about love, he means love for a friend, no slash. Read and review, no flames.

Chapter Four A Fading Light.

The sounds of Legolas gasping for breath woke Aragorn with a start. _Oh Valar, _he thought, _did the elf get worse while he was asleep?_ He instantly went to his friend's side, trying to hold him up to ease his breathing. But he then noticed that Legolas had a hand around his throat, he was chocking. Panicked Aragorn went to take Legolas's hand down when he noticed to his horror blood oozing between the elf's fingers. He couldn't understand, did something attack Legolas during the time that he slept and he didn't know about it? But if that was the case why didn't the others get attacked too? Desperate to find out he gently pried Legolas's fingers from around his throat. Aragorn's eyes widened in fear when he saw two deep holes in the elf's neck, blood still oozing from them. Who dared to attack the elf while everyone was asleep? Suddenly he heard Legolas trying to gasp out something in elfish. At first he didn't understand what the elf was saying, but after a few attempts he knew that the elf was saying something about being cold and demons. Then before the ranger could do anything, Legolas's eyes rolled back into his head and he started to convulse. Right then Aragorn knew that this was beyond his help, he had to get Gandalf. He went over to the sleeping wizard and shook him gently.

"Gandalf, I need your help." The wizard was about to ask Aragorn what was wrong, but when he saw Legolas convulsing on the ground he immediately went over to the sick elf's side. A look of concern and worry came over his face.

"It has begun." He said.

"What do you mean?" asked Aragorn.

"Did Legolas ever tell you about his brother?"

"Yes, a long time ago." Said Aragorn. "He said that he died but he never told me how."

"His brother was killed by ice demons. Fearsome creatures, they can appear and reappear before you know it. One bit Legolas too, as you can tell."

"But how come Legolas survived and his brother didn't?"

"That I do not know. But if we don't do something now, we will loose Legolas too." Aragorn gasped. _No, _he thought, _we can't loose him. Not like this. _Legolas started gasping for breath again and Gandalf put a kind hand on Legolas's brow.

"Shh, my friend, don't be frightened. I am here to help you." He muttered some words which started to calm Legolas down a bit, thought the fever was still raging inside his body. Aragorn again took a cool cloth and put it on his friend's forehead. Tears fell from his eyes, why was his friend being tormented like this? If he could he would willingly go through this torment himself if it meant that his friend would be in no more pain. The elf kept muttering words in elfish, slowly going in and out of conscience.

"I wish there something more I could do Gandalf." Then he suddenly thought of it, he would sing. He closed his eyes and let the words of the song rush over him.

_Wash away the thoughts inside, that keep my mind away from you. No more love and no more pride. And thoughts are all I have to do. Remember when it rained, I felt the ground and looked up high and called your name. Remember when it rained, in the darkness I remain. _

_Tears of hope run down my skin. Tears for you that will not dry. They magnify the one within, and let the outside slowly die. Remember when it rained, I felt the ground and looked up high and called your name. Remember when it rained, in the water I remain, running down. _After the final word left his lips he looked into his friend's eyes, hoping to see a sense of calm and peace into him, instead he saw Legolas's eyes starting to glaze over, and the light leaving them. His heart sank with this realization, Legolas was fading.


	5. Dawn of Miracles

9

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of The Rings or the beautiful song When The Morning Comes by Steve Green. I heard this song on my Yahoo radio station and I thought that some of the lyrics fit my story.

A/N: The final chapter of my story. Sob! Will Legolas live? Or will a miracle occur? Read and find out. Oh, and review too by using that little blue button down there. Yeah, you know that little blue button that says submit review. No flames.

Me: Hi Aragorn, how is everything going?

**Aragorn: I'm okay but Legolas has a splitting headache.**

Me: Oh, why is that?

**Phantom of the Opera: That's because Sirius Black is still hyper and he won't shut up.**

**Captain Jack Sparrow: And to make matters worse he's got Boromir hyper now too.**

Me: (Sarcastically) Oh happy, happy. Joy, joy.

_**Boromir and Sirius Black run around the room singing "Boom, boom, ain't it great to be crazy! Boom, boom, ain't it great to crazy! Giddy and foolish the whole day through. Boom, boom, ain't it great to be crazy!"**_

When The Morning Comes.

Here in this fallen world there's pain

Tears and sorrow come to all the same

Wounds of every kind

Difficult the times and bitter the taste

And yet in my barren hour

Send down heaven's shower

The mystery of joy

When the morning comes

I will see your smile

When the morning comes

Though my tears may last a while

You raise me up

To wait for the hope of the dawn

When the morning comes

Chapter Five: The Dawn of Miracles.

Aragorn looked hopelessly at Gandalf. _Legolas can't be dying, _he thought, _the Fellowship would not be the same without him. I won't be same if he dies._ Gandalf continued to put his hand on the elf's heart, trying to call his spirit back. But Aragorn noticed the wised wizard was beginning to tire. Sighing he opened his eyes with tears brimming his blue eyes.

"It is no use. I have used nearly all my strength to try to get him back; it seems that Legolas have given up all hope. But why I do not know." Aragorn hung his head, tears falling down his face. _Why are you giving up, mellon nin, _thought Aragorn as he stroke the sweat-drenched hair from his friend's pale face._ Can't you hear us calling your name? We haven't given up hope. Please, hear us. Reach out to the light._ But the ranger got no response from the dying elf, save for his raspy breathing and occasional whimpers of pain.

"Should I wake the others?" Aragorn asked Gandalf. The wizard nodded. Aragorn slowly got up and went to the other members of the Fellowship, gently waking them up. They groggily woke up, wondering what had happened. Frodo was the first to speak.

"Strider, what has happened?" Aragorn swallowed a big lump in his throat, how was he going to tell the others that Legolas was dying. Tears threatened to appear at his eyes again and he quickly wiped them away.

"My friends," he said slowly, "sometime during the night Legolas has fallen ill. I and Gandalf have tried everything to cure him, but I'm afraid that he is dying." A collective gasp came from the others. Legolas was dying? They had only known him for a short while, and now here he was dying. They slowly gathered around Gandalf, praying and heartbroken over their dying friend. But none was more heartbroken than Gimli.

"Oh how could I have been so cruel? The last words I said to him were mean, now I won't get a chance to say I'm sorry." Pippin put a comforting hand on the grief-stricken dwarf.

"Don't worry Gimli. I'm sure Legolas knew that you didn't mean to say those things to him. Deep down in my heart I know he forgives you." Gimli gave the hobbit a weak smile.

"Thank you my friend that lightens my heart a little." Pippin smiled back at him through his tears. Everyone waited with bated breath, waiting for the sign that maybe Legolas would live, or that he would breathe his last. After what seemed like eternity Legolas suddenly gasped for breath and clutched his hand to his heart. He had never felt so much pain before but he knew what it meant, his immortal life would soon end. Aragorn held onto his hand, continuing to stroke his friend's hair from his face.

"Be at peace, mellon nin." He whispered, "You're suffering is almost over." As if on cue, Legolas let out a sigh, and then his whole body went limp. The prince of Mirkwood, the only heir left of the king, was dead. The Fellowship was devastated. One of their own left the circle of fellowship, but it too soon. They needed him, they needed his eyes to guide them away from danger that they could not see, now those eyes were closed. They needed his voice to sing the Elfish songs of lore, to lift their spirits when their hearts were saddened, but that voice was silent now. Aragorn reventely took Legolas's hands and crossed them on the elf's chest. He bowed his head, tears running down his face. What did he do wrong? Why couldn't he heal his friend? Why couldn't Gandalf heal him? He cried out in anguish, his cries echoing off the walls of cave, which made the hobbits jump in fright. Boromir went over to his future king and was about to put his hand on the man's shoulder, but Aragorn brushed it away.

"Aragorn, there is nothing we can do now. We will burry him and then we will rest. You need to rest, or you will fall ill too." But Aragorn didn't hear him.

"Just leave me alone with him, please." Boromir was about say more when Gandalf gave him a look that said he should leave well enough alone. Sighing, he obeyed and walked away, wishing that there was something he could do. The other members just watched quietly, weeping quietly for Aragorn's grief and for Legolas. Suddenly Merry's voice broke the silence of the somber scene.

"Look it's the coming of dawn. It may be a sign of hope." Every head lifted up, hoping to see a sign or miracle, every head except Aragorn's.

"There is no hope now. Only despair." Suddenly a beam of light appeared from nowhere and filled the cave with brilliant light. The other members of the Fellowship tensed with fear until they felt the unusual need to sleep. Slowly every one fell to the ground, save Aragorn. He looked around, fear gripping his heart. Has the one who attacked Legolas come back to kill them too? He stood up, hand on his sword ready to unsheathe it if he needed too. Slowly before Aragorn's eyes the light faded and in its place stood the most handsome elf the man had ever seen. He had hair as black as ebony, and his eyes, Aragorn had never seen eyes as green as those eyes were, they seemed to pierce right through him. Aragorn never moved, waiting to see what the elf, or was it an elf, would do. The mysterious being walked toward him and the still form of Legolas. Aragorn was about to speak to him when the elf put his finger to his lips, silencing him. He then put a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave him a look that clearly told him not to be afraid. Aragorn obeyed, watching with great interest to see what would happen next. The elf then knelt next to Legolas, putting his hand on his heart. He bowed his head, letting his hair fall around his face. Aragorn saw the elf's body shake with grief, _somehow this elf knows him, _he thought. He then saw the elf raise he head toward the light that somehow reappeared and cry out something in elfish. Aragorn had never seen an elf express such grief and it broke his heart even further. He was about to put a comforting arm around the elf when something caught his eye. Was Legolas breathing? No it can't be. Yes he was! Aragorn's heart burst with joy. Oh Valar be praised! This elf must have been their miracle. Legolas slowly opened his eyes.

"Aragorn," he said weakly, "what happened."

"Oh mellon nin. We thought we had lost you forever. But then this elf brought you back to life."

"What elf?" Legolas then turned his head and then his crystal blue eyes met the emerald green eyes of, "Amrod!" he gasped. His brother smiled and placed a comforting hand on his brother's forehead. Tears filled Legolas's eyes.

"I thought you were dead, dear brother."

"I am, but when Valar saw how grief-stricken your friends were he took pity on them and sent me back as an angel to bring you back to life." The other members of the Fellowship were about this time were starting to wake from the spell and were startled to see a shining elf kneeling next to Legolas and Aragorn. Amrod slowly got up, a gentle breeze tossing his hair.

"Do not fear," he said, "you are highly blessed. Valar has heard your tears of grief and has taken pity on you. He has returned your beloved friend to you." Then with a gentle smile on his face, he disappeared as quickly as he had appeared. The others rejoiced, was it true? They went over to Aragorn was still kneeling beside Legolas. Aragorn was still crying, but this time it was tears of joy. Legolas looked puzzled at his friends.

"Why are you crying? I have returned. Rejoice!" Gimli smiled at him.

"We are not sad, my friend. We are just happy to have you back. Especially me." He bowed his head in regret.

"I should have never said those words to you. Will you forgive me?"

"Gimli, I have forgiven you. In my heart I have forgiven you, even though I couldn't say it out loud." He then added playfully. "Just don't do it again you grumpy dwarf."

"Just as long as you don't scare again like you did stubborn elf." They both laughed and soon the other joined them. Pippin was right; this truly was the dawn of miracles and hope. Legolas was alive, hope had returned, and none of the Fellowship would exchange it for the world. And from up above, Amrod was watching the whole scene, and he rejoiced and laughed with them.

The End.


End file.
